The disclosure relates to a developer container that contains a developer, an image formation unit that contains the developer, and an image formation apparatus.
In an image formation apparatus, a quantity of the remaining developer is often detected. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-288304 discloses an image formation apparatus in which a quantity of the remaining developer in a process cartridge is detected using light.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-288304
The image formation apparatus is desired to achieve high the detection accuracy in detection of the quantity of the remaining developer, and is expected to further improve in the detection accuracy.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a developer container, an image formation unit, and an image formation apparatus that are capable of enhancing the detection accuracy in detection of the quantity of the remaining developer.